


A Dance

by BethXP



Series: Old Self Insert Fics [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethXP/pseuds/BethXP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Please be aware this fic is here for cataloguing and storing purposes only. It was written by a young teenager who was new to fanfiction and I hope to god has improved over the past few years. I'd rather not be told how poorly written/badly spelt/nonsense story this fic is because believe me I know, so if you read it it is at your own risk. This has been a warning by the writer of this fic. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am uploading a lot of old fics over the next week or so and so I am putting this warning on all of them but people have been so lovely about these things and I really appreciate it so thank you.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dance

It was a quiet evening, both of you exhausted after working, so a simple pasta dish was enough for you both. Fortunately for you, your boyfriend drew the short straw and so he would be cooking for you tonight. As you sit at the dinner table listening to the radio with your glass of red wine, you watch your boyfriend plate up the dinner he has been cooking. Even after the nine months you have been with him, you still can't believe you are actually dating Benedict Cumberbatch. When he turned up at your friend's charity do, you almost dropped your glass of champagne and had insisted that your friend introduced him to you. The two of you had clicked from the moment you met and now you were living together. You smile at yourself as you see your Ben pouring the sauce over your dinner. The window behind him lets the moonlight through giving Benedict a staggering silhouette. It was difficult to believe for anyone who hadn't seen for themselves that his tiny body was so wonderfully muscular and strong, but not too much that it became vulgar. And the clothes he wore, particularly those shirts, always extenuated his chest. They only just fitted him, so often it looked like the buttons could pop off if he stretched. Numerous times you had wanted to rip the shirt off of him. And his hair, oh you could go on about his hair. Such a unique auburn colour and the curls, especially that one curl that often falls down across his forehead, occasionally poking him in the eye. You love brushing it to the side when you kiss him. 

"What are you smiling about?" Oh that velvet voice, you could listen to it forever. It sends a shiver of electricity down your spine. 

"I love you." Benedict laughs, he's used to you and your random announcements of love. Placing the plates on the table he leans over and kisses you on the cheek.

"I love you too. Now shut your face and eat." You pick up your fork obediently. Benedict wasn't the greatest cook in the world, he could barely chop a tomato, but you adored him so much you would eat anything he gave you. Over dinner you silently watch each other, which wasn't unusual. Benedict had accepted that you were still in awe that someone like him could like a simpleton like you, although every day he reminded you that you were worth it, which made you love him more. 

As you top up his wine glass an old song you recognise comes on to the radio. Almost as a reflex you look up at the radio as if you expected to see the band standing there playing it for you. You smile at yourself as you sway slightly with the music. To your surprise Benedict stands up and holds out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" Your heart skips a beat as you place your hand in his and he guides you to the kitchen floor. There isn't a lot of space to move but you are content to just step side to side, slowly turning in a circle on the spot. The moonlight is dancing on Benedict's face, enhancing his sharp cheekbones and you can't resist stroking them with the finger of your free hand. You then push that curl you love out of his face and gaze into those beautiful ice blue eyes that have been watching you the whole time. A sense of shyness comes over you as you childishly grin and look away. You feel him press his lips hard against your forehead so you shut your eyes so you savour the moment. He pulls you closer so you are pressed up against him and you can feel his chest through his shirt. Your heart starts beating wildly and your sure Benedict can feel it too as he chuckles under his breath. You look up at him, searching for a kiss, to which he happily obliges. He gives you a soft, light kiss on the lips which lingered longer than you expected. He truly was wonderful, you think to yourself, you were so lucky to have him. 

Not wanting to ruin the moment with words you rest your head on Benedict's shoulder and continue to sway with the music. You can feel the warmth radiating from his body melting the two of you together. Letting go of his hand you wrap your arms around him as he rests his chin on your head, humming along to the song playing on the radio. Because of the way you are leaning against his chest, you can hear his heart beating. It was beating faster than yours! You smile to yourself, biting your bottom lip, at the knowledge that this incredible man really is in love with you.


End file.
